


Thoughts of a Killer

by Astro_Dust



Category: Notags
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Dust/pseuds/Astro_Dust
Summary: In an attempt to defend your loved ones from a mob of murderous men you find you are the one enjoying all the killing
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I based off of an interesting dream I had a while back. Enjoy :) This is my first post so please be kind, thank you -H

I stood still, staring out the window as four men approached the building, guns in hand. They began kicking the door, eager to get in, but I wouldn’t let them. My sister was panicking at my side, aware of what they wanted. The door burst open, the leader of the group shouted Hannah’s name a few times, the anger in his voice echoing throughout the building. I blocked Hannah in a corner of the room with stray items I found lying nearby and closed the door behind me, accidentally giving away my location. One of the guys heard the closing of the door and made it clear to everyone that I was now on the staircase of this building. I nearly reached the bottom of the steps when a man jumped in front of me, aiming his weapon directly at my chest, missing the shot when I sliced his throat open with my knife. He collapsed quickly, bleeding out on the floor. It wasn’t over yet. Two more people made their way up the steps, and I effortlessly took them down, watching them fall to my feet. This was exhausting, but I had to get rid of the last guy if I wanted my sister to make it out alive. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, attempting to regain the energy I had before when I was shoved down the stairs, bashing my head on the wall. My vision went blurry and I grabbed the handrail, pulling myself to my feet. I was not going down that easy. I swung my fist at his face trying to make him weaker than I was but I missed, giving him the time to spartan kick me down the remaining stairs, leaving me nearly dead from the wounds I was getting in this battle. He put his hands on my throat, draining almost all the oxygen from my lungs when I cut deep into his face, blinding him in his left eye. Out of serious pain he fell to my side, freeing me from his grasp. Now motivated to win, I punched him in the same wound I had just created making him scream from the agonizing pain. In the moment he knew this was his end and he begged me to show mercy, although I had none left to give. I stepped over him and let my guard down for two seconds too long when he knocked me down, forcing my hand to hold my own sword against my throat. We both equally pushed on the weapon wanting the same thing, the other dead. My one hand was now dripping blood onto his face from the sharpness of the blade cutting into my palm. I gritted my teeth together and spat filthy words in his face, the adrenaline giving me enough power over him to break his wrist and pierce his chest, the tip of the blade now sticking in the wood of the floor underneath him. We locked eyes, and I made it known he deserved this painful death I had granted him. He let out a series of grunts and muffled screams as he bled out on the plywood deathbed he would rest on forever. I could still feel the fiery rage pumping through my veins, hot embers burning through his eyes and peering into his soul which I so contemptly watched as the life was drained from his body. When he was taking in his last breath I said to him “tell your friends when you get to hell to leave my sister alone, or I’ll hunt them down like a dog and rip their fucking hearts out.” I weakly hopped to my feet, still severely bruised from him tossing me down the staircase. I tore off the sleeve on my right arm and winced at the cut that would surely leave a scar, not that I had enough of those already. Once my thoughts were unscrambled I regained my composure and focused on my real problem, finding my sister. I had no idea which direction she had gone, but I do know the broken window indicated an escape through the forest. I was about to set off when one of the men I had taken out earlier had grabbed my leg and knocked me down. I was able to slip his grasp and kick him in the jaw to finish the job. I sat in silence for a few moments after, letting all my gloomy thoughts and non-existent empathy for the lifeless men who lay around me fog up my brain. I glanced at the bloodstained walls surrounding me and took another look back at the men. I reached my hand out quickly but with caution and dipped two fingers into the maroon pools of death. I let the blood drip down my hand, being careful not to mix it with my own. I brought my hand up to my face and with little hesitation decorated my skin with red streaks just below my eyes. Although my ears were still ringing from the constant gunfire and the smell of death and smoking metal burnt my nostrils, I wrapped my sweat and blood infused hands around the handle of my sword, clutching it tight. With one fierce tug I pulled the blade from the man’s rib cage and held it close to my side, ready for any unexpected combat. The heel on my boots made rhythm with the floor as I exited the building, beginning the search for my sister. I needed to find her before a second death squad did. I looked up at the sky, grey clouds loomed over, the scent of fresh rain filled my lungs leaving me breathless. Now smiling, I gave ease on the handle of my weapon. With the will of a warrior and fury of God no one could stop me from protecting those who I love, no one would even dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this it means a lot too me :))


End file.
